FRUITS BASKET : CHANGES
by PrincessTin
Summary: Tohru is raped and leans on Kyo as she trys to recover from the trauma and the aftermath of her rape.Loosely based on my personal experiance I didn't have a Kyo and I'm not as nice as Tohru. On hold for personal reasons.
1. INNOCENCE LOST

FRUITS BASKET : Changes

INNOCENCE LOST

Kyo and Yuki waited and waited for Tohru to come home from work but she never came. As the hours passed Kyo decided to look for her, Yuki and Shigure joined him. They were halfway to her work when they saw Tohru's purse laying near a tree.Kyo rushed over and saw that it was missing her wallet.

" I smell blood not far from the tree. Tohru's scent is coming from there too. I also sense fear." Shigure said.The guys prepared themselves to find a beaten Tohru. What they found was far worse. Laying in some bushes was beaten and bleeding naked Tohru. Yuki gasped and took of his coat and covered her.She flinched and was shaking. She was half awake, moaning in pain. She whimpered 'Please don't hurt me again' until she realized it was Yuki. Shigure called Hatori ,who told him to call an ambulance and that he would meet them at the hospital. Kyo fumed and blamed himself for not protecting her. Tohru kept saying 'sorry,I'm so sorry' , which broke the guys hearts.

She was rushed to the hospital and flinched whenever a male nurse or male doctor tried to help her. She screamed for Kyo every five minutes. She calmed down when they let him stay with her. He held her hand while they did the rape kit. It was the only way they could do the procedure since her body was fighting off the sedatives they had given her. She clutched on to Kyo's hand as they did the invasive examination.

Tohru would fall in and out of sleep.Reliving her trauma every time she closed her eyes. She began to show signs of a high fever. The stress from the trauma was overcoming her. Kyo stepped up and showed how much a man he was becoming. He was attentive to her and calm ( well when he was in her hospital room anyway, when he was outside of her hearing range he was cursing and yelling at anyone who tried to help him) and soothed her with words when she remembered what happened.

Hatori talked with the other doctors and shook his head in disbelief. He walked over to Shigure and Yuki, Kyo came out to here what Hatori had to say. She was raped repeatedly by three different men. They found three different semen in and around her private area. It was a brutal attack. The bruises on her face pale in comparison to the bruises and cuts on her chest,  
abdomen , and thighs. They are trying to control her fever. As we know when she's stressed her body reacts with a fever and this being a traumatic...The fever is really high. Kyo I know I don't need to ask but stay near her and keep up what your doing.It is helping bringing the fever down. Your her rock right now. This says alot considering she reacts badly to any male that enters her room."

Kyo went back into her room and sat beside her as she went in and out of consciousness. He cried when he heard her weakly whimper. " I'm sorry.It's my fault . I'm so stupid."

When he touched her face she gasped and looked at Kyo." I'm sorry Kyo, I didn't know it was you.I'm sorry."

He wiped her tears and though he was sreaming inside he gently told her. " This is not your fault. Stop being sorry when these bastards should apologize for what they did to you."

Tohru lied. " They just ruffed me up a bit that's all."

" Tohru, they did tests . I know they...they raped you."

Tohru shaked and cried." I didn't want you to know. I ... I feel so ashamed. It hurt...They took m-my innocence awwayy! How can you look at me I'm broken,weak, and damaged."

Kyo's heart broke and he kissed her hand. " I never want to hear you blame yourself for this. You are a survivor not a weakling. You may feel broken but you can heal. We all want to try to help you heal."

Tohru looked at him." 'We' ? Who else knows?"

" Hatori,Shigure, and Yuki."

" O my God! I'm so embaressed. I'm not worth all this trouble, really. I just wanna go home and cook you guys a meal."

" Always thinking about others. Well you have a fever so I don't see you leaving tonight. You work on getting that fever down and I can cook for the dog and rat. Let me help you ,please. I feel so helpless and don't say I'm sorry for making you feel helpless okay."

" I shall make the fever go bye bye. Kyo, thank you."

" For what? I couldn't protect you from this."

" But your protecting me now. Your here now."

" You trust me and only me so really thank you for trusting me. I don't know why that damn rat nicer." he looked back and saw Tohru asleep.


	2. MY ANGEL

FRUITS BASKET : CHANGES 

Tohru was released a couple days later. Another victim had been raped which broke Tohru's heart, " If only I had been stronger. If only I could have been more descriptive." Tohru mumbled as she walked up the stairs of Shigure's house. Shigure touched her back to comfort her but she nearly jumped out of her skin and shrieked. She raced up to her room crying ''I'm sorry!"

Kyo pushed Shigure against the wall. " You don't touch her, even to comfort her without asking her permission first! Got that you stupid dog and the same goes for you , you damn rat"  
Kyo raced to Tohru's room and knocked on her door. He heard her weakly say 'come in'.He closed the door behind him. " Stupid dog didn't realize you don't like being touched right now."

" It's not his fault. Why do I get scared when people touch me, people I know that would never hurt me." Tohru cried in her pillows.

" It's a reflex." he sat next to her. " Can I brush your hair with my hand?" she nodded.He gently glided his hand across her hair that was getting wet from her tears and gently placed the the strands away from her face. "

" Will this reflex ever leave?"

" In time, I hope so. You let me touch your face that's a very good sign."

" You asked first though. Will there ever come a time someone can touch me without asking first?"

" I hope so for your sake."

" Kyo?"

" Yeah."

" Can I ask a weird request of you?"

" Ummm. No I will not dress up as a rat."

Tohru giggled. " Not that but thanks for the image. Can you stay with me and guard me and maybe turn into the cat to comfort me? I think I can hug the cat you and not flinch.I know I'm asking for too much and I understand if your to busy to watch over pathetic me." Tohru heard a poof sound and saw Kyo in his orange cat form.

" Okay I'm gonna cuddle with you.If at any moment you feel uncomfortable you let me know, okay." the orange cat cuddled next to her. His head laying on her pillow, they were face - to- face. She looked into his cat eyes and mouthed ' Thank you.' He purred and noticed he was purring and if the cat could blush he was blushing." I hate the bastards that did this to you. Your nothing short of a angel and I couldn't protect my angel. I'm sorry."

" Your angel?" she blushed." You would still want to date a broken..."

" Yes, when your ready. Those basterds only delayed our first date they didn't destroy it, unless you don't want me no more. I don't want hear your broken. Your wounded but you will heal. It will take time but will happen and I'll wait for you. Your worth waiting for. Your worth it."

" I still want us to work but your right I need time to heal first but know I trust you always. Your worth it too." she smiled and started falling asleep. " I love you Kyo. No one can destroy that."

The shocked cat watched as she fell asleep. A tear fell from the cat. ' She loves me? Even though I couldn't protected her in her moment of need. She probably has a fever and it was the fever talking." he pressed a paw against her forehead. 'No fever. She actually loves me like I love her.' he licked her nose which made her giggle. " I love you too." he whispered.

The door opened and in walked Yuki and Shigure.Kyo's orange fur went up. " Out! She's sleeping and I'm guarding her. He started pacing the bed like he was guarding Tohru. He hissed when Yuki tried to come close.

Yuki stared at Kyo." We are going but cat we are so having a talk about this." They left the room and Kyo walked around with his head held high. He then cuddled on her pillow.  
Tohru opened her eyes and smiled. She reached out her hand and cupped one of his paws in it and didn't let go." Thank you, Kyo."

He purred." Anytime."


End file.
